<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe From the Cold by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088483">Safe From the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Home, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy night, Clementine snuggles in bed with Louis and A.J. to keep warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe From the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clementine could hear the rain tapping against the broken glass of her windowpanes and dripping onto the chest of drawers between the bunkbeds. The wind was blowing outside and moving the sheet they’d draped on the side of the bed facing the windows in order to keep the rain from reaching them. Clementine blinked sleepily, not sure what had woken her. Perhaps a loud noise outside? Whatever it had been, it was gone. And she was safe inside, safe and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clementine looked around at the fort the three of them had constructed to keep safe from the rain. There was the sheet that ran all along the exposed side of the bed frame, keeping out the wind and rain. Louis had also brought out his pillow stash and tucked the pillows along the sides that touched the wall, ensuring that none of them would grow cold from the chill of rolling against the cold wall or bedframe in the middle of the night. They had stripped A.J.’s bed as well as Louis’ old bed of all sheets and blankets, meaning they had three times the usual amount to keep them warm. Then they had curled up together, A.J. in the middle, and told stories until each of them fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> <span>Louis’ breath was tickling her forehead, gently rustling her hair. Clementine smiled over at her boyfriend. It was so comforting having him here. Back before Ericson on nights when it was rainy or cold, Clementine and A.J. would have to make do with whatever makeshift shelter they could find. Oftentimes they would sleep in the car, crowded together in the backseat for warmth, both of them struggling to find a comfortable enough position for sleep to take them. When A.J. was little Clementine would take off her jacket to use as a sort of blanket to shield him from the cold. As he grew older though, he insisted she stop, noticing how much Clementine shivered without it. He had to take on so much responsibility at such a young age… sometimes it still made Clementine’s heart hurt.</span></p><p>
  <span>She looked down to see A.J. nestled amidst the blankets, kept warm on both sides by her and Louis. His expression was peaceful, the smallest hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. Maybe he was dreaming about something happy. Resting her head back upon her pillow, Clementine felt her nose drift into A.J.’s afro. It certainly was a snug fit having three in a bed, but it only helped keep things all the warmer. Louis’ legs were tangled with Clementine’s under the bedsheets. Her stump now fully healed, Clementine could move without fear of pain or injury. Her full leg shifted slightly and Louis stirred for a moment in his sleep only for his arm to stretch further around Clementine’s waist before he settled down once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clementine watched Louis with amusement, internally giggling as a single dreadlock swayed back and forth across his face with each breath. He always seemed able to conk out like a light whenever they slept in the same bed. At first she’d envied him that, but with time Clementine had found the same effect rubbing off on her: she’d drift to sleep without even realizing it was happening and wake up long after the sun had risen. Violet said Louis was having a bad effect on Clementine and Clementine did have to admit she’d missed a few shifts while lost in the warmth of his arms on days she was meant to rise early, but that seemed like the best sort of problem to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t used to sleep well at all. Hunger and fear kept her on edge at all times, but she’d learn to accept them as ever-present facts of life. It was the nightmares she never got used to, memories of that night when she’d come upon McCarroll Ranch. The events of that night played again and again within her dreams for years, haunting her. Sometimes the faces were of those she killed, other times those she had known and loved took their place. Alvin giving her the finger, his other hand struggling to keep his lifeblood from seeping through his neck. Mark, his face burned to charcoal, begging for her to kill him just as he’d begged for help that day at the farm. Ava drawing a knife on her and being shot in her efforts to protect the children. Katjaa lying dead upon the nursery room floor, a screaming child the only sound within the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nightmares weren’t altogether gone, but they didn’t come as frequently or strongly as they used to, and once Clementine awoke she could bury her head within the warmth of Louis’ chest until her heart calmed and she could fall asleep once more. In the past on a night like this, stormy and cold, Clementine wouldn’t have slept a wink. Now here she was, warm, safe, and already drifting off to sleep once more. Letting out a yawn, Clementine shut her eyes, finding the sound of rain soothing for the first time since she was a child hiding under the covers of her parents’ bed tucked safely between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snuggling closer, Clementine felt a contented sigh leave her body. There was a time when she thought those nights huddled in the car with A.J. were the best she could ever hope for. That she’d never be able to find something better, to build anything that would last. Yet here she was with a home, a family, a future, Drowsily, Clementine felt one last conscious thought drift through her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m definitely missing watch tomorrow morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>